


小屠龙者

by Prozaco



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Child Dante (Devil May Cry), Child Vergil (Devil May Cry), Childhood, Children, Demon Children, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood is hard, Routine, Slice of Life, ООС, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozaco/pseuds/Prozaco
Summary: 没有但丁的帮助，维吉尔还是成功消灭了恶龙。
Relationships: Dante & Eva & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 4





	小屠龙者

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Победитель дракона](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399975) by [Ataraxia_dont_come](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxia_dont_come/pseuds/Ataraxia_dont_come), [WTF_Capcom_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Capcom_2020/pseuds/WTF_Capcom_2020). 



恶龙有巨大的牙齿、黄色的眼睛、分叉的红舌头。

维吉尔花了好久才找到它的薄弱点，可但丁只是咬住它的腿，龙就往一旁倒下了。

维吉尔发出一种不满的声音，听着像是一阵刺耳的尖叫。

伊娃从厨房里探出头来。

“调皮鬼，你们在那儿啊。”

两颗浅色的头颅马上转向了她。

她把长子抱进怀里，把一盒积木推到但丁面前。

前不久还被他热情研究的纽扣现在已经被忘在一边了。龙也一样。

维吉尔开始在她怀里闹腾，哇啦哇啦地囔囔着，抓住了磨牙胶，把它塞进嘴里，试图咬一块下来。胶圈并没有示弱，但它似乎成功安抚了孩子、肿胀的牙龈和母亲，伊娃终于可以坐下来静一会儿了。

她也想找点东西嚼一嚼。最好是含有咖啡因的。

商家保证说孩子会更喜欢磨牙胶，看来其实是骗人的。把所有东西都试了个遍后，但丁最终相中了小木桌的一角，他费了九牛二虎之力想在上面留点痕迹，成功的时候还特别得意。木头上的小小凹痕时不时都会变多。

但丁的牙齿长得不痛不痒，可与弟弟不同，一到出牙期，维吉尔就会发烧、焦虑，还经常在半夜惊醒。

这种情况应该很快就会过去。宝宝似乎也是这么希望的，只要能塞进嘴里的东西他都会使劲地啃。

他对画着各种条纹和圈圈的斑马不太感兴趣。

他更喜欢她的木戒指，还企图在上面也咬点齿印，尝试以失败告终，然后他爱上了磨牙胶。哪种他都喜欢，只要能磨牙，颜色、质地和凸起的数量他都无所谓。

她衷心希望维吉尔不会把它们咬坏。

但丁的口水角目前还是安全的。

伊娃伸手去拿柜子底层那本能自我修复的册子。上个月，她给它施了魔法，从此这本“魔法书”就成了双胞胎最爱的另一个玩具。但丁手舞足蹈地把书页撕烂，哈哈大笑起来，然后纸张闪烁着红光复原了。

其他纸制品必须放在架子高层。上次，她不小心把自己最爱的书落在了沙发上，那本可怜的书被折磨得体无完肤。但她儿子倒是很开心，安安静静地玩了二十分钟的纸屑。

她只得向一位熟识的修复师求助，这位先生似乎也是第一次接触到孩子们那止不住的创作热情。他掰了掰手指，看着那堆价值能与他年利润相当的碎屑，脸色发白。但不得不说，他把任务完成得很好。

而维吉尔更喜欢用手把书页弄皱。他会呼哧着伸出舌头，无视周围的一切。他的书单里有富含哲理的《女水手日记》和《孩子这样怎么办？》。伊娃可以不知道一个女水手如何与生活中的困难作斗争，可要是少了那些简单又不明显的育儿技巧，实在是太头疼了。

不过再想想，在养育半魔宝宝这方面，书本也给不出什么建议。

她得自己想办法。大多问题都只能靠经验解决。

谁知道半魔的平均体温会比人类高好几度，让人一直以为他们太热了？

谁知道她两个孩子的眼睛会在黑暗里发光？

谁又知道光是牙牙学语，她的孩子一个念错就能召唤出个鬼魂来？

她不得不施咒语把那个可怜的家伙封印在手边的棉质木马里，然后给它单独做一个小型祭坛好让它平静下来。接着还要更新家里所有的防护结界。

从那以后，他们只在家里学说话。

两个孩子都喜欢模仿那匹会说话的马。丢掉这样一个助手实在是太可惜了。

维吉尔把木马推倒在地，咂着嘴想让它说话。

好吧，至少他没有为了这玩具和弟弟打起架来。

那时但丁很喜欢一只毛毛虫玩偶。

他会抱它上床，还会把它放到翻斗车上带它兜风。

还给它喂粥。

还给哥哥喂粥。

还给妈妈喂。

还有自己的T恤。

还有衣柜。

还有鞋子。

而他自己只有在看到别人吃饭的时候才愿意进食。

维吉尔和他的弟弟不一样，他喜欢吃东西。只要妈妈喂他，他什么都愿意嚼。

等他们俩能自己吃饭了，妈妈才如释重负。他们不一定在桌子上吃，但至少在厨房范围里。

在他们与彼此、世界以及其他人交谈的咿咿呀呀中，终于出现了一些有意义的词。虽然说实话，它们听起来依然像古代卷轴里的咒语。

他们拿蜡笔来涂鸦的时候，伊娃会密切关注。以防万一。

因为比起画画，但丁更喜欢啃黄色蜡笔。

他喜欢黄色，有时他会把所有东西都涂成黄色，除非那东西本身就是黄的。

尤其是衣服。

还没到换衣服的时间，如果说维吉尔早上穿的是一件印着刺猬图案的白T恤，那么到了午餐时间，维吉尔就会穿着一件印着刺猬图案但颜色不定的衣服，上面甚至粘满了他能粘上的任何脏东西。

但丁则会把自己裹在伊娃的黄色披肩里，到处乱爬，要么是在帮忙扫地，要么钻进边边角角的地方清尘。

然后就到了皆大欢喜的散步时间。

上一次，维吉尔在游乐场里发出了一声原始的咆哮。他那变异的声带随时都能发出类似幼狮的吼叫声，而那时候他发出的声音突然变得更强了，听起来与真正恶魔的嚎叫声相似得可怕。

整个游乐场一下子安静下来。

幸好那里孩子太多了，没人知道到底发生了什么。

从那以后，他们就再也没去过游乐场了。伊娃真心希望过几个星期就能把儿子们带回其他孩子身边，但维吉尔硬是忘不掉自己新学的技能。但丁试图模仿他，却只能发出吱吱声。

所以现在他们只能在房子附近散步。

维吉尔喜欢挑战从门廊到那棵树的艰难路线，他首先得爬楼梯，然后要走很长一段路。他信心满满地踏着步，时不时坐下来，试着把指间的青草从草坪上拔出来。

这时但丁在用铲子敲一颗小石头，敲得很坚决，敲了很久，很久。

日记里的水手绝对没遇到过这样的困难。

她得分散孩子的注意力。

她在玩具箱里发现了一个大桶。

“我们倒点沙子进去怎么样？就像这样，好孩子。”

美好的寂静。

维吉尔往大树走去。然后开始爬。爬了一半，他就在路中间躺下了，就那样躺着，揪着青草。他好像在唱歌，一首很糙的歌儿。

伊娃在心里默默为他感到骄傲，趁但丁没注意赶紧把小石块藏进口袋里，一会去把它往远了扔，免得儿子又把“战利品”带进屋子里。家里已经攒了一堆了：一整套长短不一的心爱树枝、漏气的气球和各种干树叶，她会趁他们看不见定期清掉。

散完步，吃完丰盛的午餐（“但丁，别喂他，让他自己吃。啊唔——真棒！”），她给他们轮流冲澡，洗掉他们头发上的沙子、耳朵后面的蜡笔印子和膝盖上的干泥。

怀里抱着一个小半魔的时候，她就指挥另一个去隔壁房间拿毛巾，好分散他的注意力。一条，再拿一条，六条毛巾就够给一个孩子洗澡了。洗完了就把他放进毛巾窝里，再开始给另一个孩子洗澡。

然后是午睡时间，一段被天使祝福过的时间。她肯定是第一个睡着的，直到两个男孩在隔壁房间尖叫起来，她是最后一个睡醒的。

经过短暂的睡眠，他们的精力比早上还要更加充沛了。这两台小永动机。

她把他们的各类鞋子拖到垫子上。这差不多是他俩唯一的共同爱好了。他们可以花上好几个小时来研究它们，换着试穿，把它们放进鞋盒里，或者干脆爬进去，试着用鞋盒代替鞋子。可以说，鞋子以及与之相关的一切物品都是有魔力的，也是夜间游戏的必备元素。

也是让妈妈得以喘息的另一个机会。

到了傍晚，伊娃给他们念书，教他们新单词。一想到那匹马，维吉尔就咯咯笑起来。

不过他不喜欢“马”这个字，他只会说“木啊”*。

得搜遍柜子才能找到它。孩子们非常喜欢这个过程，他们打开柜门、爬上架子，把彼此关起来。过不了几分钟，他们就会忘掉自己是来寻找什么的。

他们高高兴兴地回到客厅，有点疲惫，让妈妈像滚熊猫幼崽一样把他们放在地毯上滚来滚去。他们就像两滴水珠，相似又不相同。

然后维吉尔又开始把所有东西都往嘴里塞，她给他拿了一个冰镇的牙胶，但是……

他最后还是把手伸向玩具了。

不久前，他们得到了一条龙。对孩子们来说，它又结实又沉甸甸，质感很真实，大概因为这样，他们才老是想咬几块“龙肉”下来吧。

在与五颗乳牙的激烈对抗中，恶龙可耻地输了。无论是友好的微笑还是那双活灵活现的大眼睛都没有让它幸免于难。

维吉尔咬掉了它的尾巴，开始抠上面的鳞片。

“谁是我的小屠龙者呀？”

伊娃从他嘴里拔出那根沾满口水的龙尾，把它放到孩子们都够不着的高台上。

制造商保证过，这个玩具不可能被孩子弄坏，除非碰上一只失控魔鬼宝宝。或者两只。

她亲吻每一只宝宝的头顶，温柔地抚摸他们细细的银发。

但丁依偎着她的手睡着了，小手攥着她的一根手指，张着嘴。

维吉尔咬掉了恶龙的耳朵。

-END-


End file.
